Recovery
by newfriendsaregolden
Summary: Percy sungguh kehilangan Annabeth sejak hari itu. Bisakah Allison Adams, teman Annabeth dari NYU membantunya melanjutkan hidupnya? Future-fic. Percy/OC Mentions of Percabeth
1. Pertemuan Pertama

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here, aku gak punya Percy Jackson and The Olympians, yang punya om saya, Rick Riordan _/dilempar batu_ xD Bukan deh, saya nge-fans aja.

**A/N: **Ini fanfic PJO pertamaku yang berbahasa Indonesia, biasanya aku pake bahasa Inggris (tapi banyakan yang gak dipublish), jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah. Aku juga gak masukin installment dari The Heroes of Olympus disini, karena sungguh, saya gak suka banget sama cara nulis Riordan di buku itu. Chapter awal buatan saya memang biasanya agak pendek, tapi chapter selanjutnya biasanya sekitar kurang lebih 2000 kata, atau lebih mungkin kalau saya lagi dateng inspirasinya.

Semuanya 3rd person POV

Maaf kalau ada perbedaan translasi dengan versi Indonesia-nya, aku bacanya yang bahasa Inggris, jauh sebelum versi Indonesia-nya di rilis.

**Enjoy!**

**-o0o-**

Seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun berdiri di tepi pantai, menatap hamparan lautan di depannya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna hijau laut. Kemeja kotak-kotak birunya berantakan, dapat terlihat bekas pasir di celana jeans-nya. "Kau tahu dia tidak akan kembali kan?" Seorang gadis berkata di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam yang mencapai pinggangnya dan mata biru yang memiliki tatapan keras. Ia memakai T-shirt hitam dibalik jaket kulitnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Sebuah pisau terselip di sepatu bot-nya. Fisiknya berumur 15 tahun, tapi pemuda itu tahu, Ia bahkan lebih tua darinya, dan lebih berpengalaman.

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu, Thalia." Pemuda itu menjawab, Ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu." Ia berkata, ada nada sedih dalam suaranya. "Aku butuh istirahat." Ia memutuskan, berjalan pergi.

"Kau tak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan, Sea- Percy!" Thalia hampir saja memanggilnya Seaweed Brain -Otak Ganggang- nama panggilan Annabeth padanya. Annabeth...

**Setahun kemudian**

Sejak saat itu Percy selalu menyibukkan diri dengan perkerjaannya sebagai peneliti bawah laut. Ia cukup sukses sebagain peneliti, bagaimana tidak? Ia cukup berinteraksi saja dengan apa yang diteliti, suatu keuntungan bagi anak dari Poseidon. Namun tak satu hari pun Ia melupakan Annabeth, tak akan pernah Ia melupakannya.

Genap setahun Annabeth meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, ironis sekali. Annabeth Chase, anak dari Athena dan Dr. Chase, wise girl, konselor pondok Athena, tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil. Ia berhasil menaklukkan hellhound, dracanae, telekhines, sphinx, empousai, tapi kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawanya.

Percy menghela napas panjang dan berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dalam perjalanan ke pintu apartemennya dan pergi. '_Kau tidak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan'. _Kata-kata Thalia terngiang di kepalanya.

**-o0o-**

"Siapa kau?" Seorang gadis bertatapan sinis, paling tidak seumur dirinya, berkata ketus pada Percy saat Ia menatap kuburan Annabeth. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat begelombang dan mata berwarna biru. Ia hampir setinggi Percy sendiri. Percy menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan. "Kutanya, siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di kuburan Annie? Aku tidak melihatmu di pemakaman." Gadis itu mengulang pertanyaanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ramah.

Percy tetap memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar, "Aku... temannya, Percy Jackson." Ia berbohong, tidak mungkin Ia berkata pada gadis ini bahwa dia kekasihnya, apa yang akan dipikir gadis itu jika seorang laki-laki tidak datang ke pemakaman kekasihnya? "Kau?" Ia bertanya balik.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku Allison Adams, teman kuliahnya." Ia menjawab, "Kenapa kau Tidak datang ke pemakaman Annie?" Ia bertanya.

'_Annie? Aku tidak tahu Wise Girl biasa dipanggil Annie'_ pikir Percy. "Aku... tidak sanggup." Ia menjawab pendek, matanya beralih pada batu nisan Annabeth. "Ironis sekali akhir hidupmu, Wise Girl." Ia berkata pada batu nisan itu, seakan itu adalah Annabeth, duduk di depannya, tertawa seperti biasa, Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Kau bisa katakan itu sekali lagi, Perce." Suara yang sangat Ia kenal berkata dibelakangnya. Ia menengok untuk melihat Nico dengan T-shirt hitam bergambar tengkorak yang sedang menari dan celana jeans hitam. "Adams." Ia mengangguk pada Allison, gadis itu mengangguk balik padanya.

Allison melihat jamnya, "Ah, aku harus pergi. Jackson, Di Angelo." Ia mengangguk pada mereka berdua lalu pergi.

"Kau kenal dia?" Percy melihat anak laki-laki Hades di sebelahnya.

Nico melihat gadis itu jalan meninggalkan mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan, "Aku tau, gadis yang menarik ya?" Ia nyengir dan Percy bersumpah Ia akan membunuhnya jika Ia tidak mengingat Ia sedang berada di hadapan tempat Annabeth tidur untuk selamanya.

"Aku tadi bertanya kau kenal dia atau tidak, bonehead." Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu membalas, kembali menatap nisan Annabeth. Ia terkadang masih tak percaya, Annabeth yang begitu... hebat, bisa, meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang selalu dianggap sepele olehnya, mengingat semua monster yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, sejak di pemakaman. Salah satu teman tedekat Annabeth di NYU. Liat Thalia nggak? Tadi katanya dia mau kesini juga." Tanya pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu santai, meihat jamnya.

"Nico, Percy!" Gadis berumur 15 tahun, atau 28 tahun, jika kau menyebut umurnya yang sebenarnya, yang baru ia bicarakan datang dengan seorang gadis 24 tahun berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Aku tau kau pasti udah di sini Perce." Katanya saat Ia sudah sampai di sebelah mereka.

"Udah lama ya? Kau sibuk sekali sih. Gimana kabarmu?" Rachel Dare menyapa temannya. Setelah dicabut dari tugasnya sebagai Oracle oleh Apollo karena arwah Delphi sudah memilih penggantinya, seorang anak perempuan manis berumur 7 tahun bernama Heather Hills, Ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Will Solace, seorang anak laki-laki Apollo, dan konselor kabinnya.

"Baik, kurasa." Percy mengangkat bahunya dan sungguh Rachel bisa bersumpah Ia melihat senyum samar di wajah temannya itu walaupun hanya sebentar. _Yah, setidaknya Ia hampir tersenyum_ pikirnya walaupun Ia kadang berharap dapat melihat lagi senyum yang sungguh-sungguh dari temannya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Hei aku udah lama nggak ke kamp, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Aku yakin Chiron akan senang melihatmu lagi." Thalia berusul.

"Yah, apasaja." Jawabnya asal.

Nico dan Thalia memutar bola mata mereka, entah sudah direncanakan, atau memang faktor keturunan, mereka rasanya sudah sangat frustrasi dengan sikap Percy yang berubah sejak Annabeth meninggal. "Ayolah Percy, semangatlah sedikit, kita akan mengunjungi rumah, untukku setidaknya." Nico berusaha terdengar senang walaupun itu bukanlah karakternya. Rachel menyikutnya, menandakan bahwa Ia merasa itu sudah cukup.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan pergi, tiga temannya itu pun mengambilnya sebagai tanda bahwa Ia setuju dan mereka pun mengikutinya.

**A/N: **Bagaimana? Suka nggak? Chapter selanjutnya adalah kembalinya Percy ke Camp Half-Blood setelah setahun nggak balik ke sana. Oh, Annabeth meninggal tanggal 5 September 2015, just FYI.

Read and review ya? Sama ada yang interested untuk nge-beta cerita ini?

Ditulis dibawah pengaruh:

Like We Used To - A Rocket To The Moon

Just A Dream - Nelly

Stuttering - Fefe Dobson

Break Your Little Heart - All Time Low

Wretches and Kings - Linkin Park


	2. Kembali Ke Rumah

**A/N: **I'm baack! Oke inilah chapter 2 dari Recovery (yang ngomong-ngomong title-nya dapet dari albumnya Eminem tapi anda pasti tidak peduli.)

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan Rick Riordan, kalau saya Riordan pasti Katie jadi tokoh utamanya, bukan Percy dan Luke gak mati, tapi saya bikin jadi crackship favorit saya Luke/Katie. It doesn't even exist, not yet anyway.

**Enjoy!**

**-o0o-**

Sesampainya di perkemahan, tanpa kata lain Percy langsung pergi ke danau kano dan duduk di pinggirnya. Mengingat saat ia duduk bersama Annabeth pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Ketiga temannya hanya membiarkannya pergi, tak ada gunanya menahan Percy jika ia ingin ke sana, mereka tau tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikannya.

Memikirkan Annabeth rasanya membuatnya sesak. Begitulah, satu detik ia sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon, detik selanjutnya suara tabrakan di seberang telepon, saat ditemukan ia sudah tidak bernapas, kondisi tubuhnya sungguh mengenaskan. Mobilnya terjebak di tengah tabrakan dua truk besar dari arah yang berlawanan.

Jika saja waktu itu ia tidak menelpon gadis berambut pirang itu, pasti dia masih duduk di sebelahnya. Itulah yang selalu ada di pikirannya setiap kali ia mengingat saat itu, detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Annabeth. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa jika dia tidak menggoda Thanatos dengan meneleponnya saat ia sedang menyetir, dewa itu pasti tidak akan mengambil nyawa kekasihnya.

Percy bukanlah Percy, itulah yang ada di pikiran semua temannya. Percy tidak akan pernah memutuskan semua hubungannya dengan Camp Half-Blood, tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungan dengan semua temannya, Percy tidak akan pernah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaannya, walaupun itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat disukainya sekalipun.

Sally sudah menyerah merubah anaknya kembali. Ia sungguh sudah berusaha, bahkan ia secara khusus meminta kepada salah satu rekan kerja anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu untuk mengajaknya berteman, anak itu harus bergaul, begitu katanya. Tetap saja ia menutup diri, tidak pernah ia memberi tawa atau bahkan senyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya.

Bahkan ayahnya, dewa laut, Poseidon, sudah berbicara dengannya. Berusaha membuatnya membagi pikirannya, karena semua orang tahu tidak baik memendam kesedihan sendiri, bisa bikin stress kata mereka.

Percy sendiri merasa kosong. Sudah beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, memotong urat nadinya tapi ia tidak pernah mampu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia berpikir untuk melakukannya –bunuh diri- dan lebih tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti. Cliche sekali, ingin mati karena kematian salah satu orang terpenting di hidupnya –setelah Sally dan Poseidon- seperti sinetron saja, tapi ini kenyataan, dan ia sungguh ingin bertemu Annabeth, medengar suaranya sekali lagi, sekali saja.

"Percy." Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa melihat saja ia sudah tau itu siapa, Thalia, sungguh tidak disangka (sarkasme). Ia tidak menjawab, tetap menatap kosong ke arah danau, seakan tak ada perbedaan yang terjadi ada atau tidak Thalia di sana. "Percy, aku serius." Gadis itu membelalak padanya.

"Apa?" Ia dengan malas melihat ke arah gadis itu, "Apalagi yang akan kau katakan- Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu? _Kau tahu dia tidak akan kembali kan_?" Gadis itu tertegun, mengingat apa yang dikatakannya tepat setahun lalu di pantai, "Lupakan saja Thalia." Ia memutar bola matanya dan kembali melihat danau,

Gadis itu mengerang dan berdiri, "Jika kau begini terus mungkin sebaiknya kau mati Percy." Ia berkata ketus dan pergi. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap sepupunya (semacam itulah) itu. Tidakkah pria itu mengerti ia tidak akan hidup selamanya? Bahwa ia tidak seharusnya membuang-buang waktunya seperti itu?

"Kau bilang apa ke Thalia? Dia keliatan marah... banget." Sebuah suara berkata di belakangnya. Ia menengok untuk melihat Katie Gardner-Stoll, menyandarkan bahunya di pohon dekat Percy, tangannya bersedekap di dadanya, dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menarik semua jawaban dari Percy, walaupun pria itu selalu membuatnya bersumpah di atas sungai Styx untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, bahkan suaminya.

"Aku nggak butuh bantuannya." Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang disandari Katie, "Dia selalu merasa dia yang paling benar, ngeselin banget." Ia mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke air, batu itu memantul tiga kali sebelum tenggelam ke dalam danau.

"Kalau nggak mau dibantu, jangan buat dirimu terlihat seperti harus dibantu. Sumpah, kau terlihat seperti Travis waktu dia kembali setelah sembunyi di gudang selama tiga hari untuk menghindari anak Ares." Istri Travis Stoll itu tertawa kecil.

"Itu baik atau buruk?" Percy nyengir ke arahnya.

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Jika kau mencintai seseorang bagaimanapun rupanya ia terlihat seperti orang yang paling sempurna di muka bumi ini." Ia tersenyum, memandang matahari (atau sun chariot Apollo). Tanda makan malam terdengar. "Ayo, kau punya saudara baru." Ia menyeret pria itu agar berjalan ke paviliun makan.

"Saudara baru?"

"Saudari sebenarnya. Dan aku minta kau untukbaik kepadanya dan membenarkan hidupmu, kurangnya interaksi sosial bisa menimbulkan keterbelakangan mental tau. "

"Saudari?"

"Iya bodoh, kau terdengar seperti orang yang tinggal terasing selama 50 tahun." Balas wanita itu, berjalan ke mejanya, meja Demeter, sementara temannya berjalan ke meja Poseidon. Memang ada seorang anak perempuan disana, mungkin 13 atau 14 tahun. Rambutnya cokelat lurus, hanya mencapai pundaknya dan matanya berwarna seperti matanya sendiri, hijau laut. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya. Percy duduk di depannya dan gadis itu mematikan iPod-nya dan melihat pria itu, memicingkan mata.

"Kau pasti Percy Jackson." Ia memasukkan iPod-nya ke kantong celananya, "Aku Taylor Summers, senang bertemu denganmu." Gadis itu berusaha memberi sebuah senyum tetapi tidak berhasil. Pria itu bisa melihat Ia adalah gadis yang sudah melalui banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan. "Aku sudah disini sejak musim dingin yang lalu, tapi kau tidak ada, tenang saja, kau tetap konselor." Gadis itu melihat ke sekitarnya. Tapi Percy tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menjadi konselor, dan serius, ia sudah setahun tidak ke sana, masa dia tetap jadi konselor sih?

Anak laki-laki Poseidon itu tidak pernah merasa menjadi konselor adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau dia sendiri sih enak saja, dia mengatur semuanya, berdua juga tidak apa - apa. Tapi kalau anggota kabinmu banyak seperti kabin Apollo, Athena, atau Aphrodite kan melelahkan, mengatur begitu banyak pekemah yang berumur lebih muda darimu, beusaha mengatur mereka agar tidak melakukan hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia mengerti fakta itu dari Annabeth, waktu mereka berumur 18 tahun. Ia curhat padanya tentang susahnya menjadi konselor jika semua anggota kabinmu adalah anak – anak yang (terlalu) pintar dan keras kepala. Mengingat saat itu, dadanya sesak, mengingat suara Annabeth tertawa saat ia berkata bahwa anak Athena terlalu pintar untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

Pria itu berdeham, "Ya, tentu saja. Aku konselor, ya." Ia menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan akan apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis berumur 14 tahun ini. Ia harus ramah tapi bahkan ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi 'ramah'. "Hei, uh... ceritakan kepadaku ceritamu ya, setelah makan malam. Maksudku... kau saudaraku, aku harus mengenalmu dan cara yang terbaik untuk mengenalmu adalah jika-" Ia berhenti saat gadis di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau kau berusaha ramah, tapi jangan dipakasakan oke? Aku mengerti, aku sendiri kehilangan seseorang sepanjang jalanku ke perkemahan. " Taylor tersenyum, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya sejak saat ia sampai ke perkemahan. Jika saja pria itu sadar, bahwa ia baru saja membuat seseorang tersenyum sejak kematian Annabeth untuk pertama kalinya. Bahwa jika ia berusaha ramah sedikit saja, bahkan mungkin tidak bisa dihitung sebagai ramah bisa membuat satu orang tersenyum, bahwa memang **ada**__alasannya dirinya hidup di dunia ini.

"Siapa- Setelah makan malam oke? Aku tidak bisa lebih tidak peduli tentang api unggun." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chiron yang menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, meminta perhatian dari seluruh pekemah.

Setelah ia mendapat perhatian seluruh pekemah, Chiron berdeham, "Selamat malam para blasteran. Harap diperhatikan bahwa besok akan ada permainan Capture The Flag. Timnya adalah Athena lawan Hades. Kedua kabin harap memilih timnya masing – masing. Yang kedua, seorang pahlawan telah bergabung dengan kita kembali setelah satu tahun, Percy Jackson. Kami merindukamu, nak." Ia tersenyum kepada Percy, "Silahkan, melanjutkan makan malam kalian, terima kasih." Ia menutup pengumuman itu dan kembali ke mejanya. Oh bagaimana Percy merindukan Centaur yang bijak itu dan nasihat – nasihatnya.

Beberapa pekemah yang masih kecil dan belum pernah bertemu dengannya berbisik – bisik seraya mencuri lihat akan pahlawan Olympus itu, tetapi ia diam dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya adiknya tidak sependapat, "Foto saja, bisa tahan lebih lama." Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu berkata sinis, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh samua orang di paviliun makan. Semua pekemah yang bisa dibilang jarang mendengar gadis itu berbicara, apalagi marah, langsung diam. Kakaknya memberinya tatapan penuh terima kasih dan ia membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

**-o0o-**

"Jadi?" Percy membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, melihat adiknya dengan penuh antisipasi. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar cerita – cerita blasteran yang sampai ke perkemahan berhubung sudah setahun ia tidak ke sana.

"Nama lengkapku Taylor Ariana Summers, aku 14 tahun. Ulang tahunku... Aku nggak pernah tau ulang tahunku kapan, tapi bulan November, soal itu aku yakin. Aku sekolah cuma sampai SD, selanjutnya aku nggak sekolah karena yah nggak ada sekolah yang mau nerima aku. Satu – satunya benda peninggalan ibuku itu kamera tu." Gadis itu menunjuk kamera yang tergantung di dinding, "dia fotografer, tapi dia ehm... hilang di Arizona saat ada proyek mengambil foto di sana." Ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Saat kau jalan ke perkemahan?" Percy bertanya lagi, ia selalu senang mendengarkan cerita – cerita perjalanan berbagain blasteran ke perkemahan. Dulu ia biasanya mendengarkan cerita setiap pekemah yang baru datang dengan Annabeth. Cerita mereka selalu unik, berbeda satu sama lain, dan ia ingin menunjukan bahwa perkemahan blasteran benar – benar peduli tentang mereka, tidak hanya menampung mereka saja.

"Aku kehilangan temanku, dia anak Demeter, setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia bahkan nggak sempat liat New York saat ia diserang di dekat rumahku." Suaranya berubah, sedikit lebih mengandung emosi daripada kata – katanya yang biasanya datar tanpa mengandung emosi, "Salahku sebetulnya." Ia menambahkan, oh sebagaimana ia sangat bersyukur Percy tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dan matanya yang berair sekarang karena dia di tempat tidur dibawah kakaknya itu.

"Dia-""Aku tidak bisa." Gadis itu berkata dingin sebelum pria itu bahkan bisa menanyakan pertanyaannya, "Cerita tentang Annabeth gimana?" Ia merubah topik pembicaraan mereka, merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik yang sensitif baginya itu.

"Seperti dia ada ke manapun aku melihat di perkemahan. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok. Aku... aku nggak bisa di sini." Jawab pria itu.

"Good luck, Jackson." Gadis itu berkata, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

"Lights out." Percy mematikan lampu dengan tali yang dia sambungkan dengan lampu 3 tahun yang lalu agar mudah mematikan lampu saat ia sudah malas turun dari tempat tidur untuk mematikan lampu.

**-o0o-**

**Masih pendek kah? Udah disuruh melepaskan komputer nih sama kakak saya tersayang.**

**Ya, aku masukin karakter Taylor Summers mulai dari sini, dia seseorang yang akan berperan besar dalam cerita ini, sangat besar actually.**

**Umm yeah, R&R, maaf proses writingnya agak terganggu sama The Story Of Us, inspirasi song-fic lagu itu kalau gak dikeluarin gak bisa ngelanjutin cerita apapun karena.**

**Ditulis dibawah pengaruh: **

**Semua lagu Taylor Swift di album Speak Now Deluxe edition + lagu All Time Low yang saya tau.**

**Brought Up That Way – Taylor Swift**

**I May Be A Thief But You Stole My Heart, a Fall Out Boy fanfiction in fanworks(dot)org**


	3. Awal

**A/N: **Oh, saya terlambat banget ngetik ini. Sumpah kesel banget sama guru PLKJ, masa disuruh bikin makalah minimal 20 halaman font size 11.

Anyways, pasti anda gak mau denger tentang itu.

**Disclaimer: **Kalau saya Rick Riordan pasti sekarang saya nggak bikin tugas PLKJ dari Bu Aries tersayang oke?

**-o0o-**

"Oh Fred, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kukira kau yang ingin pergi ke pantai." Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat dan bermata biru mengelus anjingnya, sebuah tawa terdengar darinya. Sungguh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke tempat ini. Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya, "Ayo Fred, kau kan sudah biasa tanpa aku. Aku butuh... waktu sendiri, oke?" Anjing German Shepperd itu menggonggong dan lari ke arah laut. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

Gadis itu membuat sketsa makam Annabeth, lengkap dengan ketiga pengunjungnya. Harus dia akui, ia tidak begitu puas dengan hasilnya, rasanya wajah teman Annabeth –siapa namanya- Percy Jackson tidak seperti itu. Ia menggigit ujung pensilnya, berusaha mengingat wajahnya. "Adams kan?" Sebuah suara berkata di sebelahnya, ia menengok untuk melihat orang yang daritadi berusaha ia ingat wajahnya berdiri di sebelahnya.

Ia memperhatikan wajahnya sebelum menghapus seluruh wajahnya di sketsanya dan menggantinya, "Ya, kau Jackson. Ah maaf aku kasar padamu waktu di kuburan banyak sekali hal yang harus kupikirkan sekarang." Ia melihatnya sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke sketsanya.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa." Pria itu menjawab dan berjalan ke laut, jeansnya tergulung sampai lututnya. Seperti hari itu, ia hanya berdiri di sana, memandang laut, kedua tangannya ada di dalam kantongnya. Sungguh hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah pengingat akan Annabeth di tempat ia biasa mencari ketenangan, sebuah pengganggu akan ketenangannya, **pencarian** ketenangan setidaknya.

Jika saja Annabeth di sini ia pasti sedang bercerita dengannya tentang hal – hal yang biasa, kuliah, teman, perkemahan, keluarga. Ngomong – ngomong tentang keluarga, bahkan ia belum melihat keluarga Annabeth ladi sejak annabeth meninggal, ia bertanya – tanya bagaimana keadaan Dr. Chase sekarang, dan kedua adiknya, tentu saja. Rasanya, Annabeth adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kenormalan hidup dari darah mortalnya, yang bisa dibilang tidak banyak.

Allison tidak bisa lebih tidak peduli akan keberadaan teman dari teman baiknya yang sudah meninggal di dekatnya. Ia membalik halaman bukunya dan membuat sketsa baru, keadaan pantai pada saat itu, dengan seorang pria sedang memandang ke arah laut dan seekor anjing yang sedang asyik sendiri, ia tidak mengikutsertakan dirinya berhubung sketsa itu dari sudut pandangnya.

Menyumpal kupingnya dengan earphone, ia bersenandung pelan dan melanjutkan sketsanya. Ia tidak pernah jadi orang yang aktif bersosialisasi, sungguh. Ia lebih suka menjadi orang yang tidak dilihat orang lain sam sekali, orang yang tidak disapa saat bertemu di suatu tempat, yang hanya dilewati oleh orang di jalan tanpa melihat untuk kedua kalinya. "And I saw God crying in the reflection of my enemies, and all the lovers with no time for me." Suaranya merdu membawakan lagu lama itu, Patrick Stump pasti bangga mendengarnya. Percy melirik sesaat ke arah gadis itu yang tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa ia mencuri lihat padanya.

Percy bersyukur gadis itu bukan tipe yang suka berbicara jadi ia hampir tidak terganggu olehnya, ia bahkan terlihat seperti tipe orang yang terlalu pendiam untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri. Yah, kalau dia teman Annabeth, dia cukup yakin jika ia terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan dengan Annabeth, gadis berambut cokelat itu adalah bagian mendengarkan.

Satu jam dihabiskan oleh kedua orang itu dengan memandang laut, mengenang masa lalu yang indah dengan kekasihnya yang sudah pergi bagi satu orang dan seorang yang lain memikirkan masa depannya seraya membuat sketsa saat ini.

Kalau saja mereka tau apa yang paling penting bagi mereka.

**-o0o-**

"Dia... mantan pacarnya?" Allison mengengkat alisnya mendengar pernyataan temannya yang tinggal di apartemen dengannya. Jika dia mantan pacar Annabeth kenapa tidak bilang saja? Susah banget sih, apakah dia menganggap jadi pacar Annie itu memalukan?

Sara Brown menggumam, "Pacarnya sebenarnya, sebelum Annie meninggal, tentunya." Gadis itu berkata, meminum cappucinno decaf miliknya. Mungkin Sara adalah satu – satunya orang yang benar – benar **kenal** Allison selain Annabeth. Tapi Allison adalah seorang wallflower, ia tau tentang sesuatu dan ia diam tentang hal itu. Ia mngikuti apa yang orang lain katakan, bukan dengan cara seperti orang – orang yang hanya bisa mengikuti, tapi jika ia tidak suka sesuatu atau ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Mengapa ia tidak kenal Percy adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa ia jawab. Sara tahu, kenapa ia tidak?

Allison hanya diam, ia tidak memberi respons apapun, dalam kepalanya sebuah pertanyaan terus berputar – putar, _Kenapa Annabeth tak pernah memberi tahunya?_ Apakah ia tidak dipercaya? Tapi ia tahu dirinya bukan tipe yang menyebar gosip, bahkan Sara-lah yang suka menggosip di antara mereka bertiga. Kalau dipikir – pikir, lama – lama ia juga bingung, sebenarnya mereka bertiga itu bisa berteman karena apa sih? Rasanya mereka bertiga adalah tiga tipe orang yang berbeda, nyaris tidak ada kesamaan di antara mereka bertiga.

_Flashback_

"Ah! Maaf!" Arsitek Olympus berumur 18 tahun itu, Annabeth Chase meminta maaf saat ia menabrak seorang gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang yang dibiarkannya lepas sampai ke pinggangnya. Annabeth membantu gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil buku – buku skesa yang dijatuhkan gadis itu. Salah satu buku itu terbuka dan ia sesaat menatap sketsa yang terlihat, seekor anak anjing, tidak mungkin berumur lebih dari setahun sedang mengejar bola di pantai, "Sketsa yang indah. Apakah kau dari jurusan seni?" Ia bertanya ramah, mengembalikan buku – buku itu.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap gadis di depannya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda dan kulit yang terlihat seperti ia berjemur setiap hari, ia terlihat seperti tipikal gadis California jika bukan karena matanya yang berwarna abu – abu. "Iya." Ia menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh gadis di depannya.

"Aku Annabeth Chase, jurusan arsitektur." Gadis bermata abu – abu itu menawarkan bersalaman dengan sebuah senyum.

"Allison Adams." Dengan canggung gadis berambut cokelat itu bersalaman dengan gadis di depannya. Sangat jarang ada orang yang cukup peduli untuk berkenalan dengannya.

_3 bulan kemudian_

"Itu Sara Brown, dia dari jurusan musik." Annabeth memberi tahu temannya, melirik ke arah gadis yang ia bicarakan. Allison mengobservasi gadis itu, ia sangat cantik, sepintas ada rasa kagum di hati Allison. Ia mungkin bisa dianggap sempurna, atau mungkin itu hanya karena gadis berambut cokelat itu belum pernah melihat Aphrodite.

Rambutnya indah berwarna cokelat muda dan terlihat sangat lembut dan berkilau. Matanya berwarna hijau zamrud, indah sekali. Ia memiliki tinggi yang ideal, tidak seperti dirinya sendiri yang hanya 5 kaki 3 inci. Tubuhnya sangat langsing seperti model. Untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya, Allison selalu memperhatikan gadis, setiap baju yang ia kenakan, terlihat seakan – akan memang dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Dia kayaknya senang banget bergosip. Menyebalkan banget ya?" Annabeth bertanya pada gadis bermata biru itu.

Ia memperhatikan Sara selama sedetik lagi sebelum kembali melihat ke temannya yang berambut pirang, "Dia cantik." Ia membalas, seakan – akan itu membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik. Ya, Annabeth benar, sepertinya ia selalu bergosip, tapi ia tetap cantik.

"Tapi kayaknya dia bukan tipe yang aku mau jadiin teman." Temannya menanggapi, meminum cappucinno miliknya.

"Don't judge the book by its cover, kan?" Ia mengingatkan.

Annabeth menaruh cangkirnya di meja dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue, "Aku bakal nyapa dia, pasti dia nggak mau ngomong sama aku, Aku berani bertaruh nih."

"Satu dolar dia mau jadi teman kita." Allison menaruh satu dolar di meja, dengan cengirannya yang khas, menimpali perkataan temannya tadi.

"Aku tadi bercanda!" Ia tertawa, "Oke, satu dolar dia nggak mau. Deal?" Ia menawarkan bersalaman dengan temannya untuk memastikan kesepakatan itu.

Allison menjabat tangan temannya dengan sebuah senyum, "Deal." Ia berkata. Annabeth meletakkan satu dolar di meja dan berjalan ke tempat Sara sedang minum kopi sendirian (sungguh sebuah kejutan, ia jarang sendirian.)

"Hai, apakah kau mau ikut dengan aku dan temanku di sana? Aku Annabeth Chase, salam kenal." Gadis bermata abu – abu itu menyapa.

Sara tertegun kaget, "Apa? Oh tentu saja." Ia tersenyum manis.

Yah, bisa dibilang Allison memenangkan taruhan yang satu itu.

**A/N: **Masa masih pendek juga! Ah payah nih!

Okay, jadi di sini aku lebih masuk ke masa lalu Allison dengan Annabeth dan Sara.

Untuk membalas review Darkness, sumpah ga akan saya tampar. Abisnya kalau saudaranya cowok dan nyebelin nanti makin bikin Percy makin stress, malah bunuh diri lagi. Lagian, saya butuh karakter yang lebih pedulian sama Percy, kan kalau cowok umur 14 cuek (kayak kakak saya). Sama itu salah ketik, Nico itu beda 4 tahun sama Percy, harusnya dia umur 20, nanti saya ganti deh. ^^

**Ditulis di bawah pengaruh:**

Spotlight (New Regrets) – Patrick Stump

Life Of The Party – A Rocket To The Moon

Drops of Jupiter – Train

Stressnya ngerjain PLKJ Bu Aries tersayang

What The Hell – Avril Lavigne

Misread – Kings of Convenience

Silvia – Miike Snow

Tell Me Baby – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Semua lagu di album Infinity On High – Fall Out Boy


End file.
